


En Memorandum.

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adventures, Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Destruction, Doomed Timelines, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Extended Metaphors, Female Protagonist, Flowers, Fluff, Fracture Process, Friendship, Heavy Angst, Human Experiments, Loyalty, M/M, Male Antagonist, Manipulation, Memories, Memory Loss, Mental Fracturing, Mental Instability, Moral Lessons, Morality, Multiple Selves, Multiple Universes Colliding, Mystery Character(s), Notes, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Platonic Hugging, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Possible Character Death, Rituals, Social Experiments, Split Personalities, Surprise Kissing, Tags Are Hard, forehead kissing, non-youtubers, saving a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: An unforseen event causes Mark to lose his memory just as Jack is about to leave California, and now it's up to Jack to travel to the Fracture to mend Mark's memories again before his psyche shatters into two.





	1. Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new fic! Im not sure how many chapters this will be but, you're in for a wild ride.

"I hope college is fun." Mark says, hands in his pockets as his eyes are steady ahead. The silence from Jack next to him let him know he didn't believe him, but he meant it. He did. "I mean it, Jack. It's good for you. A change of scenery I guess." 

"This is home, Mark." Jack said, kicking a rock down the path they were walking as he turned up to his friend. "I just have better opportunities there in Brighton."

"And I understand that, Jack. I'm not guilt tripping you or whatever." Mark inhaled the sweet California air, the sun hitting his face just enough to burn. He turned to Jack with a smile, preparing his next few words wisely. "I just hope you don't forget me when you're off with your new roommate living the lavish British lifestyle."

Jack choked out a laugh as they stood on the path, facing the grass and pond nearby. "I really doubt I'll be any richer there, Mark." He said, his eyes locking on a  blue flower just out of reach. "Thank ye, though," He said before approaching the flower, pulling it quickly out of the ground and turning to hand it to Mark. "Fer lettin' me stay with ye this long."

Mark examined the flower slowly before taking it, chuckling at Jack. "What do you want me to do with this?" Jack shrugged and smiled, playing with the plant's petals.

"It's a forget-me-not." He began, looking deep into Mark's eyes. "Cause if I'm not gonna forget ye then ye can't forget me." He whispered, and he felt himself get pulled into a big hug. He'd really miss those when he was gone. He hooked his arms under Mark's and tucked his chin onto his shoulder, sniffling. "Why can't ye go to school with me?"

Mark laughed and hugged him tighter, fighting back tears as he spun the flower in his hand. "Jack, you know I can't just up and move to Brighton. Plus, I like it in California."

"I know. But a boy can dream." Jack sighed, letting Mark go. "Are ye sure yer okay with takin' me tomorrow?"

"Jack, seriously, I'm okay. I'm just...really gonna miss you. Chica will miss you more though." Mark said, and Jack giggled.

"Oh yeah, cause _she's_ the one who flipped her shite when I said I was leavin'."

"I'm glad you agree." Mark nodded, and Jack pushed his shoulder lightly as they turned back towards home.

* * *

 

The rest of the day went by without a hitch, Jack packing and Mark...watching him pack. Mark kept insinuating things were his when they were _clearly_ Jack's, but Jack would let him slide this time since this was a big change for him too.

Jack and Mark had moved in together five years ago, to a small home in California. Despite tons of rumours about them being a couple, their relationship was strictly platonic, save for a few rounds of gay chicken.

Two weeks ago, Jack got a letter saying that he had been accepted into a fine arts college in Brighton, England.

At first, Mark didn't take the news very well, but, when he figured out nothing in the world could make Jack stay here, he finally accepted his fate. This, by no means, meant that he was any less stubborn about it.

* * *

 

"Jaaack, you don't need all your hoodies right?"

"Mark, ye can't even wear this one! It's too damn small for ye!"

"But _Chica_ can wear it right?"

Jack huffed and crossed his arms, and Mark put his hands in the air as he surrendered. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I just...what am I supposed to _do_ while you're gone?"

"Eat, sleep, game. Ye know, yer usual schedule." Jack smiled, and Mark pouted dramatically.

"But Jackaboy I usually eat, sleep, and game with _you_."

"Oh quit yer whinin' ye big baby. We can still eat together on Skype if that'll help ye feel better, and we can do online co-op games. As fer sleepin'...m'still not dealin' with yer droolin' face at night."

"Hey! My drooling face is adorable!"

"Mmhm, tell that to yer pillow."

After a little more arguing and packing, Jack finally got all his stuff ready for his flight tomorrow. He wasn't due to Brighton for another month, but his new roommate, Felix, had wanted him to come early so they could hang out.

He and Mark set up shop on the couch, controllers in hand as they gamed until they fell asleep together. Jack woke up in the middle of the night to see Mark drooling on the arm of the couch, but he looked so comfortable that he figured he'd let him be. Instead of moving himself, he pulled the blanket over both of them and closed his eyes, preparing for whatever tomorrow had in store.


	2. Memory Links

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wakes up and realizes that something is wrong with Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where we begin our research into the Fracture itself. This is an original idea that I've taken from a setting I use for my OCs so bear with me. It'll take some time to fully explain it.

  
" **Mark!** Mark where are ye! I'm gonna miss my flight if y-"

"Good morning, Jack!" Mark said, still dressed in his boxers and t shirt from last night. He frowned at Jack, giving him a confused look. "Where are you going, dude? Did we plan a trip or something?"

"Um...I'm going to college??? My flight leaves in 2 hours??" Jack said, and Mark raised an eyebrow.

  
"Jack, what are you talking about? You haven't even _applied_ for college yet..." Mark said, sipping his coffee as he walks past Jack.

"Uh, I _definitely_ did remember? I got into Master's University? Ye were all angry about it at first?" Jack said, following him back to his bedroom. "Mark, what's going on with ye?"

"Nothing is, but _you're_ acting kind of off. Jack, I think i'd remember if my best friend was leaving me for a college in another country."

"Okay...well this isn't fuckin' funny anymore so, get yer pants on bro!" Jack chuckled, but Mark turned to him with a serious look. He wasn't kidding?

"Jack. I'm serious. Are you sick or something?" Mark went to touch Jack's forehead, but Jack flinched back.

"Mark, what's your name?"

He looked thoughtful for a second, then smiled. "Mark Edward Fischbach. Why?"

"What's my name? My _real_ name?"

"Séan William McLoughlin. Jack wh-"

"What did we do yesterday?" Jack asked, and Mark halted in his tracks. He furrowed his brows roughly, mind searching for an answer.

"I...I don't know...Jack? Jack. Why don't I-"

A knock at the door drew Jack's attention in. He motioned for Mark to stay put, which probably wasn't his best idea, but an amnesiac Mark isn't a good tool of defense. When he got to the door, there was nothing there but a note. He observed his name outside of it, written in gorgeous black ink. He opened up the paper, his eyes scanning the words carefully.

_A fractured mirror, broke in two_   
_A bleeding heart of black._   
_A psyche lost, mind unchained_   
_Forgotten in the past._

"What's that?" Mark said abruptly, and Jack nearly gave him a sucker punch to the jaw for scaring him.

" _Fuck me._ Fuckin' warn a guy, Mark. It's a note. I guess the mailman was in a rush." He said, sighing as he opened his phone. He texted Felix to let him know that there was something very wrong about Mark, and that he would most likely have to meet Felix on the first day of school. Felix gave him his condolences and told him all was forgiven...for now. He held the note against his palm, and felt an odd, raised outline on the back of it. He flipped it over, and there was a photo of a flower.

Specifically, a forget-me-not.

Jack's mind clicked as he ran to the computer, typing in the poetry to google to see what his results were.

**The Fracture**

_The Fracture, also known as the Mirror Realm, is where all memories, good or bad, are stored._

Jack's eyes widened as he saw the blurry, kaleidoscope like area in a small photo as he read on.

_In order to retrieve memories, you must travel down the spiral to the last event you encountered before the Blank. To remove memories, travel up the spiral to the most recent event you encountered before the Trigger._

Jack scrolled down, searching for reasons why a person would experience whatever the hell a 'blank' was anyways.

**Blanks and Triggers**

_Blanks are caused when a person comes in contact with a sentimental item, in most cases, a book or letter, that will be used to replace a substantial memory, such as a person._

_Triggers are caused when a person encounters something traumatic, in most cases, a death, and it sets them into a state of paralysis._

  
So, Mark was experiencing a Blank? Because of what?

Then it hit Jack. _Fast._ like a train.

The flower. He had given Mark a forget-me-not after telling him that he was leaving for college. _Could that have caused the Blank?_

"Jack? Jack are you okay?" Mark asked, knocking on their computer room door. Jack quickly clicked out of the wikipedia page, straightening up in the chair.

"Y-yeah Mark I'm fine! Listen, will ye go and make some lunch fer me please? M'not feelin' too well." Jack made up, and to be honest it was a little bit true.

"Ahhh, sure dude. I hope you're okay! Come back to the living room and I'll give you a little checkup okay?" Mark said with a laugh, and Jack tittered back.

"Sure, sounds great!" He yelled back, and he exhaled harshly as he heard footsteps retreating. He knew Mark had lost his memory but...how far back ago was it? Hours? Days? _Weeks_? Jack rubbed his face as he stood up in the chair to stretch.

He decided he would wait til Mark went to sleep tonight to do more research, but for now he would enjoy whatever Mark had cooked up for him, and try to keep his mind off of the subject. But, one thing was for sure.

  
He needed to get that flower. 


	3. Reset Button

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack does a little more research on Mark's memory loss issues, and makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, Geoul, the ruler of the Mirror Realm is a male, X is a female. Just clearing up tags.

After eating lunch with Mark, he endured an assault of thermometers and touches from his roommate, all while he asked him various questions to gauge the extent of his memory loss. It seemed as if he could answer all questions _except_ those pertaining to two weeks ago, when Jack had told him about his move to Brighton. He'd hopefully get to do more research when Mark finally settled in for the night.

For now, they were sitting in Mark's bedroom, watching Stranger Things on Netflix.

"Hey, Mark what'd ye do with that flower I gave ye?"

"Hm? What flower?" Mark asked, tilting his head in wonder.

"Th' white flower I gave ye-" He sighed, realizing that Mark wouldn't remember the flower as that event occured _yesterday_. "Nevermind. I'll be right back okay?" Mark nodded at him awkwardly, then turned his attention back to the TV. Jack got up, wandering through the house. He checked every room, searching for any sign of the flower. He sighed as he didn't find it, and checked his room just for good measure.

Instead of finding a flower, he found yet another note, this time his name was written in soft, red handwriting on different paper. He opened the letter yet again, reading it through.

_It seems your friend has encountered Geoul, the ruler of the mirror realm. Do not be afraid of me, I am on your side. You need to get to the Fracture as soon as you can, or else your friend's memory will be fractured...forever. Think of it as a reset button. Without it, his psyche will shatter among various doomed timelines, all ending in his ultimate death. Good luck, Jack. I'm always here if you need me._

_-X_

Jack's eyes widened as he finished the note, tons of questions rushing through his head. He quickly tucked the note into his dresser and headed back to the room to join Mark. He took a sigh of relief as he opened the door, seeing that Mark had fallen asleep. He smiled and shut the door, walking quietly and slowly to the media room to continue his research.

"C'mon McLoughlin...think...what do ye need ta research first?" He whispered to himself, then he remembered the note. How could he get to the Fracture? Was there some sort of ritual he could complete? He typed in _Fracture Rituals_ and exhaled as he pulled up yet another Wiki...a _creepypasta_ wiki.

_The Fracture, or Mirror Realm, is a common myth among the Northern Hemisphere. Its most commonly referred to in alignment with its ritual, Memento Mori._

He skipped over the part explaining that and scrolled down to the steps to complete the ritual, he'd read that later.

**Retrieving Memories**

_Removing the memory of the object that caused the blank or trigger will reset all memories back to their defaults. This means that the events leading up to the blank or trigger will be restored or retrieved, but the blank or trigger will be erased. Doing this will also complete the defracturing process, fusing the psyche back into a whole and deleting all other timelines in which the psyche remains broken. The steps to this process are as follows._

_Keep in mind, allowing the memory of the object that caused the blank or trigger will cause a fracture to occur, in which the psyche splits into two or more parts. This means that the events leading up to the blank or trigger will remain erased, and the blank or trigger will cause the psyche to become unstable. Doing this will also further the fracturing process, permanently damaging the memories and dooming all timelines._

**Steps to Retrieving A Lost Memory:**

He clicked the upper corner of the screen and hit print, hoping that Mark wouldn't wake up because of the noise. As that printed, he read on through some of the terms he would encounter dealing with the Fracture Realm.

**Important Terminology:**

_Memory Core: the source of a particular memory_

_Memory Hall: A section of the fracture dedicated to housing a specific person's memories. Will crumble and distort as memories are removed or added._

_Blank: forgetting a memory because of an object which stands in place of it._

_Trigger: remembering a memory because of an object and becoming paralyzed._

_Fracture: realm in which all memories are stored, and is also process of breaking a psyche into two parts caused by missing or broken memories_

_Defract Process: the process in which memories are mended and remembered in correct order, restoring the psyche to one whole._

_Lapse Time: The length of the memory lapse, measured in seconds to centuries._

  
Wait...people could forget _centuries_ of memories? As soon as he heard the list stop printing, he took a sigh and grabbed it, turning off the computer and heading back to his room for some much deserved rest. He'd worry about everything else tomorrow...hopefully.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im loving this story! Please dont read this if you hate lore though or looking things up. There may be translations or actual facts that i don't always include in my notes because i want you to go learn. Does that make sense? Anyways see ya next chapter.


	4. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark's POV of this situation as it stands :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More definitions, yaaaaay! I swear this is going to pick up next chapter. ..well..the next two chapters x.x

Mark was sitting in his room, slowly scrolling down his Twitter feed when he heard a soft knock on his door.

"Yeah?"

"Hey. Can I come in? I gotta talk to ye."

Mark sat up on his bed anxiously, hoping that Jack would explain why he was gone so long last night, and why he never came back. He made sure there was space on the bed for Jack, then cleared his throat.

"Of course, yeah, c'mon in man."

Soon the door opened, revealing his green haired roommate, who oddly had dark bags under his eyes.

"Jeez, Jack, how long were you up last night? I figured you'd passed out in bed since you were gone so long..."

Jack looked surprised, but then chuckled as he rubbed his face drowsily and took a seat. "No, I...remember how we talked about how ye couldn't remember anythin' we did or said from the past two weeks?"

Mark nodded, his eyes darting to the copy paper that Jack had pulled out of his pocket as he was speaking.

"Well...after I talked to ye the first time and we heard that knock, I got a note with some kinda riddle on it. Then, the second time, I went to go lookin' fer that flower, y'know, the one ye said ye didn't remember me givin' to ye?"

Mark nodded again as Jack handed him the two sheets of paper, eyes glancing over it as he continued to listen.

"I couldn't find _it_ either, but whoever took it left another note. _Someone_ knows this is goin' on Mark..."

Mark's eyes blew out as he read the pages, words melting together as his brain tried to process it all.

"Memento Mori?"

Jack nodded, his eyes glancing down at the paper.

"Yeah, I looked it up and apparently it's a Latin thing where they leave reminders of death, like skulls, as a means of "considerin' the vanity of earthly life and the transient nature of all earthly goods and pursuits." to be specific."

Mark hummed as he continued to read, spotting various references to something called the Fracture.

"What's the 'Fracture'?"

"Well, accordin' to the lore, it's where all th' memories we have are stored in memory halls containin' cores that hold bits and pieces of information for us to obtain at any time."

"What's any of this have to do with my memory?"

Jack sighed, leaning into Mark's shoulder as Mark rested his head on his with a huff.

"I gotta go _there_ to get yer memory back, Mark. I know ye may not _want_ to remember this but...it could seriously fuck some things up if ye leave it this way..." He said, pointing to the paragraph about retrieving memories which Mark read aloud.

_"allowing the memory of the object that caused the blank or trigger will cause a fracture to occur, in which the psyche splits into two or more parts. This means that the events leading up to the blank or trigger will remain erased, and the blank or trigger will cause the psyche to become unstable. Doing this will also further the fracturing process, permanently damaging the memories and dooming all timelines."_

Mark exhaled shakily, closing his eyes as he relaxed onto Jack. "I'm not letting you go alone...I need to go with you..."

" ** _Mark_** -"

"Jack, there's no way in _hell_ i'm letting you go into some other dimension alone with the risk of either _**losing**_ you or _**forgetting**_ you."

Jack sighed, sitting up straight and pushing himself off the bed. "Fine. We can eat breakfast first, then run a few errands to get things for the ritual. Ye finish readin' through that and I'll make us food and set up all the mirrors in the spare room. _God_ that sounds so much more terrifyin' out loud."

Mark scoffed loudly, rolling his eyes. "Yeah? Imagine waking up with no recollection of the last two weeks of your life."

Jack smiled and shrugged, walking out the door and leaving Mark alone with his thoughts and the papers. He'd looked long enough to find a list of 5 steps to complete the ritual, and he really didn't like the sound of them.

**Steps To Retrieving A Lost Memory:**

_1\. Gather all of the mirrors that you can into one room. Any size or shape will do, as long as they are not dirty or cracked._   
_You will also need a lighter, and the object that caused the blank or trigger or something that has taken the place of it, such as a letter._

_2\. Place the mirrors you have gathered in a previous step into a large circle around you, leaving space to walk if need be._

_3\. Pick up the object or letter, facing one of the center mirrors, and light it on fire. You do not need to speak during this part of the ritual._

_4\. The other center mirror behind you should crack. If not, abandon the ritual. If so, you will be able to turn and see various different universes in the back mirror that do not reflect in the front mirror. If they do reflect in the front mirror, abandon the ritual._

_5\. Once step 4 is completed properly, you should be able to step directly through the front mirror. Congratulations, you have entered the Fracture Realm. Maintain a steady path down the memory hall, and be sure not to alter any memories before or after the lapse time. If you do, the memories will be permanently damaged, and your pathway out will disappear. Once you find the memory orb specific to the blank or trigger, remove and destroy it. Upon destruction of the memory, a similar pathway should appear in front of you, leading you back out to your reset world._

Mark took a huge breath after reading all of this, and sat the pages down as his phone pinged.

**Jackarooni: Is ready :P**

**Me: On my way :)**

He opened the door to the hallway, and looked around, knowing that after this, nothing will seem the same again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you guys for reading! Dont forget to comment, i love talking to you guys :3


	5. Last Night For A Table For Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack complete the ritual and enter the Mirror Realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now its time for things to get f u c k e d ;-)

"Ye ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess..." Mark says as they get out of the car at Walmart. They'd made a list of things they figured they'd need for the 'trip' and now they were, albeit nervously, finally getting somewhere.

"Do ye think we need to bring food?"

"Probably...I mean will our natural body functions be suspended?"

"Hm...good point. We can do it anyways I guess. Whaddya wanna bring?"

"Shouldn't we bring like...i dunno...water and trail mix?"

Jack scoffed.

"We aren't goin' on a _hike_ Mark, we're goin' to get yer memories back."

"You don't know if there are mountains there! I have _alot_ of discarded memories."

Jack huffed and rolled his eyes, pushing the cart towards the health foods section.

* * *

 

Once they got everything they needed, including a small lighter and other things they probably _didn't_ need and headed back to their house.

"Hold the door will ye?"

"I'm trying to! I have bags too!"

"Ye have _two_."

" _That's_ because I'm holding the door for _you_."

Jack groaned as he pushed past Mark into the house. His memory loss wasn't an excuse for him to be a sarcastic asshole. Jack turned to look at Mark after he sat his bags down, biting his lip nervously.

"Th' mirrors are already set up...are ye _sure_ ye wanna do this with me?"

Mark took a sigh as he sat the bags down on the table, rubbing his face. "I don't have a choice, Jack. Either...fuck up my memory forever, or lose you in the process."

Jack gave him a nod as he sat the keys down. "Grab what ye need. I'll be waiting in the room," He grabbed Mark's face and pressed their foreheads together, locking blue on brown. "We can do this. I **promise**."

Mark sighed and nodded back as Jack let him go, turning his attention to rummaging through the bags.

* * *

  
"Ye got everything?" Jack asked as Mark entered the room with a bewildered look on his face.

"Yeah...uh, I got everything. It said we were supposed to have a letter or something?"

Jack held up two pages of parchment, one brown and one white, with a smile. "I didn't know which letter they meant, so I figured we'd try both?"

Mark shrugged and gave him a small smile before joining him in the middle of the circle of mirrors.

"Ye wanna burn one 'nd I'll burn one?" Jack asked, and Mark agreed. He handed him a note and a lighter as he flicked off the lights in the room. They both took a deep inhale and closed their eyes, lifting up the lighters to the notes.

_**You do not need to speak during this part of the ritual.** _

The article had said, so the silence coated them. Soon after, the notes were on fire, and they could hear a faint cracking behind them, but they didn't _dare_ turn around until the notes fell to the floor, disintegrated.

"Ready?" Mark whispered to Jack, gripping his hand tightly.

"Ready." Jack replied, locking his fingers into Mark's.

They turned around to see the mirror behind them fractured into about 20 pieces, each showing what they assumed were various timelines in which Mark lived.

"Holy **shit**..."

" **Fucking** hell..."

They took a breath and turned back around to the mirror, relieved to see that the worlds they had seen were not reflected in that mirror. The mirror before them began to glow softly, and Jack stepped forward, touching it with his finger. The finger was nearly pulled into the mirror, causing Jack to yank his hand back.

"FUCK!" He exhaled, his skin red with horror. He looked at Mark, who was equally terrified, as he stepped towards it again with him in tow. Finally, they both walked through the mirror, officially entering Mark's fractured memories.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! I hope this story isn't taking too long to begin but, the lore needed to be out of the way before we could enter the realm. Keep in mind these are my ORIGINAL IDEAS...so i'm making up all the definitions and terminology.


	6. Deconstruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Mark get into some big, dark trouble.

"Holy _shit_...look at all these memories...it's like nostalgia lane."

"God if yer memories look like this now...I'd hate to see what they'd look like after they fracture. Don't touch anythin'!"

"I'm _not_ I'm just... _fuck_ this place looks awful...look, do you remember that?" Mark says, pointing at an overturned couch and television that were glitching slightly. "That's my old living room...our computer used to be there and I'd Skype you for hours and-"

"Yer parents would complain that we were too fuckin' loud. Jack McLoudlin they called me, right?"

Mark laughed at Jack's impeccable memory. "Right. Shit, look at that."

Jack looked as he pointed at the door labeled "Nightmares and Fears", and he made a face.

"Do ye wanna go in there? Maybe, the flower is there because it's a bad memor-"

He paused as he heard a small chuckle behind them, followed by slow, steady footsteps. They both turned in opposite directions, scoping for a source, but couldn't find anything.

"Maybe...let's not go in there?"

"Yeah. Maybe not. What's that?" Jack asked as he walked towards another memory that he wasn't familiar with, careful not to alter anything as he grabbed the note in front of it. "It's another one of the notes that I got the second time, wit' red handwritin' instead of black like the first."

Mark nodded as he walked up behind him, eyeing the note.

_It seems you have found your way into the realm, good job. You don't have much time before Geoul corrupt's Mark's memory."_

  
"Wait. They know my name??" Mark screams, and Jack shushes him quickly.

_"You need to head into the door that reads Nightmares and Fears. There you will find the orb containing the fractured memory. Be careful not to alter or break any memories on your way, because they cannot be reset. Also, if you hear any footsteps, run._

_-X"_

"We should prooobably head into that door."

"Way ahead of ye!" Jack squealed as they ran into the Nightmare door, ignoring the lingering footsteps behind them.

" **Jaysus** Mark, how many shitty memories do ye have?"

"Quite a few I guess..." He said, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"Well, let's just find this fuckin' flower and get the hell outta here...I got a bad feelin' about this."

They heard the chuckle and footsteps again, along with the shutting of the door.

" _Do you now?_ " The voice said, disembodied in the darkness.

"What? Who's there?" Mark says, grasping Jack's hand and turning towards the door. They heard scraping, making their ears nearly bleed, as the footsteps came closer.

 _"Knock knock...I'm here."_ The voice said, as they turned around to face...Mark? Jack's eyes darted between the new Mark and the old Mark as he stepped back.

"Who the **_hell_** are ye?" Jack said as Mark stood, paralyzed with fear.

 _"I'm your worst nightmare baby...but you two,"_ He said, lifting hand to push Mark against the wall of memory orbs and smirking. _"You two have the pleasure of calling me Dark."_

As soon as he spoke his name, memories around him began to crumble, and Jack knew they were fucked.


	7. Stressed Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark plays with Mark's emotions.

Luckily, all the memory cores behind Mark didn't fall as he hit the shelf, but his panic levels were rising as if they had. He groaned as he lifted himself off the ground, rubbing his head as he frowned.

"Dark? What kind of fucking name is that?"

 _"The type of name they give to a demon who lives in the recesses of your nightmares."_ Dark replied, and both Mark and Jack backed up as the floor beneath them shook, memory scenes glitching in and out as Mark held his head.

"Ah, _**fuck**_ what are you doing????"

_"Me? Oh, I'm not doing anything. That's aaallll Geoul."_

"Well tell him to _**fuck off**_!" Jack said as he went to push Dark, which only earned him a deep chuckle and a shove to the other wall.

 _"Now boys...we can do this the easy way...or the hard way."_ Dark said, stalking up to Mark, locking red eyes with brown. _"To be honest...I'd rather do it the hard way but...i'll give you...a choice."_

"What the **fuck** do you want."

 _"Ah, temper, temper Mark. You know exactly what we want. So how about you take your little...friend here and head back home, huh? We wouldn't want you to get stuck inside your own head..."_ Dark said, his irises glowing as Mark pants in terror.

"Let him the fuck _**go**_!" Jack screamed, knocking Dark to the floor, but the damage was already done. Dark chuckled as he stood up, grabbing one of Mark's memories and throwing it in the air with one hand as he wiped black sludge from his nose with the other.

 _"Did you miss me, Jack? I figured you would."_ Dark said, eyes following a memory he'd created for Mark years ago.

"I. Don't even _fucking_ know ye. Leave us alone." Jack spat, and Dark bent down in front of him, grinning as he saw the fear in Jack's eyes. He soon frowned and threw the memory core to the ground, smashing it to pieces and eliciting a pained scream from Mark.

 _"Tick tock, Jack. I won't wait forever."_ He stalked off into the darkness, opening and shutting the door on Mark and Jack, alone, and lost.

* * *

 

"Mark? Mark are you okay?" Jack screamed, shaking Mark gently as he opened his eyes.

"A little pained but...okay. Are _you_ okay?" Mark said, worry and concern concrete in his words.

"Yeah I'm...I don't have a scratch. Did ye-"

"Create Dark? Kind of...as a child. He was...one of my biggest fears."

"What is that?"

There was a tense silence between them as Mark stood up, brushing himself off and looking forlorn at the broken memory. "Hurting someone." He sighed, watching as the memory disappeared, and others glitched around them.

"Mark we gotta hurry...there's no tellin' where he went, er if he's breakin' more of yer memories." Mark nodded to him and gripped his hand again, starting back on their path, not speaking anymore of the darkness that looms in Mark's mind.

They sifted through all sorts of memory cores, finding nothing from the past two weeks that would lead them to the flower.

"It's not here Jack. For all we know, Dark could have written that fucking note."

"Mark...I know this is hard but...I really don't think that. Let's just keep lookin'."

"For how long Jack? Until Dark finally beats us to wherever it is the memory _actually_ is and hides it so we can never find it?"

"Mark-"

"Jack. I get you're trying to help but these are _my_ memories at stake here. _God_ do you even understand that? I could lose _everything_ , and you're rifling through nightmares from my childhood like it'll fucking help! This is _**useless**_." Mark says, rolling his eyes and sitting down on the ground against the wall. Jack only stood facing the wall, blue eyes glassy with tears as he remained silent and continued searching through memories. It felt cold and lonely to Mark, and if he didn't fix it, he would  _definitely_ get lost in his own little world.

"Jack-"

"Save yer fuckin' excuses. Ye can sit there and be a fuckin' baby if ye want. But I'm not takin' _all_ the fuckin' blame."

"If you hadn't given me whatever the fuck you gave me we wouldn't be in this fucking mess anyway." Mark whispered, and his heart nearly stopped as he heard a quiet sob. He looked up to see Jack's back to him, arms wrapped around himself in a hug as he cried, but Mark didn't dare touch him.

"M'sorry...for all this. I _really_ am." Jack said in a cracked voice, and Mark wanted to interrupt him, but words wouldn't fix this. He didn't even know if _they_ could fix this.

"M'gonna go walk further down. If ye wanna go back...be my guest. But I'm gonna finish this...with or without ye." Jack finished as he walked away, leaving Mark alone in the recesses of his mind.

 

 


	8. Split

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X is revealed.

Jack immediately regretted leaving Mark behind. But, these were _his_ memories right? He could probably navigate them ten times better than Jack could anyways. He wiped a lingering tear from his face as he continued to hug himself, searching for any type of comfort.

He didn't hear footsteps behind him until later, and he put the best frown on his face he could muster. He turned around, expecting Mark to be behind him.

"Whaddya want _now_ , M-"

"Hello, Jack." The figure said, a large, red hood covering its face and hair. It's voice was light and airy, so Jack assumed it was a girl.

"Um...who are ye?"

The figure removed their hood, stepping towards Jack to reveal a woman. She had short, black hair that covered one eye, revealing a purple iris on the other side.

"I am X. I've been the one helping you this whole time. It's nice to finally meet you, Jack." She smiled softly as she extended one gloved hand towards the weary Irishman. He took it, then backed slightly away.

"Why are ye helping us?"

"Because Geoul is evil. He creates awful things inside people's memories...he controls them for his own enjoyment...for his own _experiments_." She said, pulling a memory core out of her bag and showing it to Jack. "He takes good memories and alters them, he creates bad personalities and allows them to roam and take over memories."

"He's doin' this on _purpose_?"

She nodded, running her hand across the black memory and turning it clear. "He wants to see if he can...create demons. At the expense of the human psyche and memory. That's why I told you to hurry...Mark doesn't have much time."

At the mention of his friend, Jack rolled his eyes. "Well he's off back there somewhere if ye wanna tell him. He's not listenin' to me."

She looked confused and turned the way she came then back, tucking the memory away. "No, he isn't. You left him behind?"

"He was bein' an asshole."

"Jack...this is dangerous! There is a carbon copy of him roaming around in his memory and if Dark kills him...Mark won't exist."

"What?" Jack frowns, pushing past her back towards the entrance. No Mark.

"MARK???" He screamed, and he heard a pained groan in response.

"His psyche is breaking. I will find him. You find the memory."

"I'm not movin' on without him!" Jack yelled, ignoring her. "Mark!"

"He can't hear you, Jack. We need to get the bad memory or his entire mind will go blank!"

"WHY DO YE KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT HIM??? WHY ARE YE HERE???"

"Because, I know what happens when you mess with Geoul. Trust me. _Please_. I am not out to hurt you."

Jack breathed as his head spun, his heart raced, he was terrified. "Okay. Okay but you go find the memory. I...I'm going to find Mark."

"You cannot take Geoul alone!"

"I don't. Care. Go find the memory. Please."

She sighed and nodded, turning back the other way as Jack heads back towards the way they came, ignoring the sinister laughing ahead of him.


	9. Finders Keepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoul fucks with Jack's mind.

Jack walked carefully back to the main hall, closing the door to the _Nightmares and Fears_ part of Mark's memories.

"Come on Mark... _don't let him get to ye_..."

Jack whispers, hands holding onto the walls to make sure he's going the right way. Major memories around him turned grey and crumbled, other glitched out. It was hard to see in the darkness around him, but he was determined to find Mark. He squeaked as he almost slipped on something, shining his phone flashlight on the ground. Another letter.

_A fractured memory, split in two_   
_A beating heart of black._   
_A soul lost, dark unchained_   
_Remembered from the past._

  
He had seen this before hadn't he? But...it had been different...the words had changed? His train of thought was derailed as he heard another pained groan, closer now.

"Mark! I'm coming! _Stay strong_..." He sighed, pocketing the note and carrying on forward. He came to a new door, labeled _Abandoned Memories_ , and it gave off an eerie vibe. Wouldn't the memory blank be here? It was abandoned right?

"Not really, no." He heard a new voice and suppressed a groan.

"What the fuck is up with you people sneakin' up on me?" Jack said harshly, not daring to turn around.

"Do you really have the leeway to complain? I mean, you are in my domain."

"Why Mark? Why can't ye guys just fuck off and leave us alone?? He doesn't deserve any of this."

"Doesn't he though?" He heard the voice say, a figure appearing in front of him. "Don't we all?" They said synonymously. Jack looked up, blue eyes filled with rage.

" _Nobody_ deserves to be fucked over. _Especially_ Mark."

"Well...guess there's not much of a _choice_ here is there?"

Jack chuckled, meeting the emerald eyes of the person in front of him. "I **will** find Mark."

Both the men laughed, walking towards Jack and circling him, making his head spin with nausea. "You will? And how are you planning on doing that? Dark already has him, and I have you. Who are you going to depend on, X?" They mocked, pausing in their steps to inhale as Jack watched them closely. "She's _just_ like you two, naive and stupid." The figure checked his watch, smiling as he hears another scream just through the door. "Looks like you're running out of time faster than you think. Time...flies when you're trapped in your own head, huh?" He says, placing his hands behind his back. "Though, I suppose your memories are pretty fucked up too. See anything in Mark's memories you find...off? Like, I don't know, how you're _not_ in them?"

"What? Mark _remembers_ me. He said my name. Gave me information about myself, yer fuckin' crazy."

"Oh? So because he remembers facts about you, you think he remembers you? Oh my dear, dead, Jack, the mind is so much more complex than that." He said, his finger placed on a memory of Jack and Mark. "You see, he used the facial recognition in his brain to remember your name. That led him to use his recall synapses to remember basic information about you, like your birthday. Age? Things like that."

"But...the memories wouldn't be here if he didn't remember them."

"Oh, he remembers the memories quite well...just not the fact that you were in them. Or..." He smiled, flicking one of the memories and causing the entire row of cores to smash to the ground. "Is it you that has the memory lapse?"

Just as the cores hit the ground, Jack felt a sharp pain in his temple, holding his head and closing his eyes. In the darkness, a figure with a green glow appeared, smiling at Jack as he forced his eyes back open.

"See something you didn't like?" The men said, walking towards him with a steady beat of footsteps. " _Someone?_ "

"Get the **fuck** outta my head!" Jack screamed, and Mark screamed in response.

"Hm. Synced memories are such a fascinating thing..."

"Who the **fuck** do ye think ye are?!?!" Jack breathes, shaking as he looks at the blood on his fingers, his eyes hot with tears.

"Geoul. And don't you _ever_ fucking challenge me again Jack. I'll fuck your memories up real good. Good luck finding your friend. You'll need it." Geoul said, pushing yet another row of memory cores off of the shelf, eliciting another painful moan from Mark. Jack sat there on his knees, bleeding from his ears as he caught his breath. _He's fucking with you, Jack. Go save Mark. Get the memory._

After a few short breaths he leveraged himself on the empty shelves, pulling himself upright and grasping the knob to the _Abandoned Memories_ hallway. He needed to find Mark, and fast, before they both got trapped here forever. 


	10. Escape Route

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is hurt and Mark's not happy about it.

He rubbed his head slowly as he took another blow to the face. Punch after punch Dark was landing on him, and he could probably take it if it wasn't for this _goddamn_ headache.

" _Getting weaker, Mark? I didn't even know that was possible._ " He said, emphasizing his words with a punch.

Mark knew it had been a bad idea to leave the hall of Nightmares and Fears, but he couldn't stand being in the same area as Jack anymore...he had fucked up big time. He just really hoped Jack was okay.

"Mark! Mark are ye in here!"

Speak of an angel and he shall appear. Mark turned around towards the door as Dark stopped abruptly, immediately walking up to the entrance. _Oh no_...if Jack walks through he won't stand a chance.

" **Jack**! Jack go b-"

" _Silence._ " Dark smiles as Mark's lips shut tightly.

_What the hell???_

" _Didn't you know? You and me, Mark? We're one in the same. Without me, you wouldn't exist. Guess your little crush will have to take the bad **without** the good this time."_

Mark closed his eyes and focused hard, then eventually opened his mouth again. He couldn't let Dark beat him this time. He had fucked him up for far too long.

"Jack!!!! Jack I'm fine!" He yelled, running towards the sound of Jack's voice as Dark grabbed him.

" _Where the hell do you think you're ~~ **GOING**~~???_ " Dark screamed, but Mark punched him as hard as he could and called out for Jack.

"Jack!" He screamed, as he spotted a tuft of familiar hair coming down the hallway. Jack looked up slowly, and Mark nearly gasped at how much blood he saw. "Jack what happened??"

"Geoul, h-he..." Jack breathed as he collapsed into Mark's arms. Mark flicked pieces of glass out of hair, sliding down to the ground to hold him.

"Jack? Jack you'll be okay, okay?" Jack only nodded in response as Mark nearly sobbed over him. "I might...I might have to carry you back to the memory okay?"

"No need. I have it." A female voice said as she kneeled down beside Mark. Jack smiled at her as she cupped the core in her hand, removing her hood with the free one. "Jack sent me to find the memory for him. He wanted to find you himself." She smiled at Jack, then Mark, her eyes glimmering. "You two have a strong love."

"Jack...you risked your life to find me?"

"Of course...w-what else was I gonna d-do?"

"Leave me behind to rot in my own memories like i deserved..." Mark whispered, and X frowned.

"You did not put yourself in this situation. Geoul is a monster, and he needs to be stopped at all costs. Even if we destroy this memory, he will still terrorize many people to come."

"So you want us to help??? _Look_ at him! He can barely walk..."

"He asked me to let him go on his own before I could tell him how I could be of his service. I am a healer, I can cure his wounds. Emotional, and physical."

"C-can we jus' do physical right now?" Jack huffed, and Mark brushed his hair back and smiled. "I'll sort the uh... _emotional_ stuff out later..."

"Yes. But you both need to promise to stick with me. I have been in the Fracture for a long time, and I know my way around any set of memories."

Mark and Jack nodded as she pressed her hand against Jack's temple, soft, slender hands emitted a purple glow from them as Jack's wounds disappeared slowly. When she was done, Jack stretched and sat up, then threw his arms around Mark.

"M'sorry I left ye..." He whispered, and Mark wrapped his arms around Jack's waist in response.

"It's okay, just **don't** do it again." He laughed, and Jack chuckled as he squeezed him quickly before letting him go.

"Will do." He nodded, and X smiled at them.

"You two are a wonderful pair. This universe did well." She said, and they both blushed as Mark helped Jack off the ground. "First, we need to defeat Dark. That will lead us to Geoul. Once we defeat him, we can fully reset your and other's memories...even Jack's." She finished, and he frowned.

"Mine? But there's nothing _wrong_ with my memory."

"Geoul does not go person by person and take memories away, he controls multiple people at the same time. He has been doing this over the course of centuries. You have no idea what he could have done." Jack nods after her as she turned down the hallway back to the entryway, opening the door and heading in an unknown direction. Jack grabbed Mark's hand to keep him close, because now they were in for way more than they signed up for.


	11. Sellouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark learns a little about X, and Dark makes a return.

  
They'd made it to a new hallway of memory cores, glowing a bright yellow behind a door with the label " _Happiness and Dreams_ ".

"Jack?" X called out, hood secure on her head as Jack and Mark both turned around to face her. "Could you...let me speak to Mark for a second? I feel like we got off on the wrong foot."

Mark looked at Jack wearily, his fingers tightening around his. Jack gave him a reassuring squeeze then sighed. "Uh...sure, what do ye want me to do?"

"Maybe, put your headphones in? Is your phone dead?"

Jack shook his head no, then let go of Mark's hand to pull out his headphones, shrugging and turning his back to them as he slipped them on.

"Turn the music _on_ , Jack. I have amazing hearing, you know." X called out, and Jack huffed as she chuckled and motioned for Mark to walk with her. "I should apologize."

"For?"

"All of this. I should've warned you well before but, I couldn't contact you, I could only get Jack."

"Warn me? For what? This _just_ happened."

"The loss of _these_ memories, yes. Other memories? Not quite. I was serious when I said that Jack needed to regain some memories as well. "

"But I thought this all happened because he gave me the flower?"

"It's more complicated than that," X breathed, her soft footsteps echoing down the hall. "The cause of your blank isn't the _flower_ it's the bad _memory_ associated with it."

"So, what, Geoul only wants my bad memories gone?"

"They're not gone. He's _using_ them to fuel and power Dark."

Mark scoffed, running a nervous hand through his hair. "And here I was thinking Dark was just a figure from my childhood nightmares."

"He probably started out as that, but Geoul is powerful and angry...I would be too if I were trapped in here." X whispered, huffing out a sigh as she looked up at Jack. "It's the love you have for each other. The bond you share."

"What? Me and Jack? What does that have to do with anything?" Mark questioned, blushing red as he watched Jack dance in front of them to whatever song he was listening to. Probably something Metal.

"Don't you find anything odd about this place? When you entered, all of your memories of Jack were glitched or destroyed. Everything else was contained in a core in its respective hallway. Why did you think that was?"

"All of my memories of Jack are really important to me..." Mark said, forcing his eyes down to the ground. " _He's_ really important to me..."

"You _love_ him." X exhaled, her purple irish shining in the faint glow from the cores. "And he loves you. And that's what Geoul wants to prevent."

"Why do you know so much about Geoul? How long have you been here?"

X chuckled, removing her hood as she basks in the light of Mark's happy memories. "I loved Geoul once. He wasn't always like this..." She smiled as Jack removed his headphones and turned towards her as she walked past them. "He was a kind soul, handsome and smart. But...people change...over time. Their...their memories go away..." She continued, a sad smile on her face. "They drift away and...you get so sick of feeling like you aren't enough that one day you just...leave." She took a shaky inhale, lifting her hands to stare at her palms. "He didn't _want_ me to leave. He _made_ me like this. He trapped me here in this...endless prison of mirrors...with no way out." She sniffled as Jack came up and hugged her, letting all the tears she'd held in for so long flow from her.

"What do we need to do to get rid of him?" Mark whispered, and X looked up from Jack's shoulder as they stared at her.

"I have to kill him. I am responsible for his actions."

"No yer not! He's a fuckin' adult."

She smiled as she stroked Jack's cheek and looked at Mark.

"It must be done. Sometimes you have to hurt someone you love to do what's best for them."

Jack huffed and nodded as she turned away, hands glowing purple as she touched Mark's memories. Jack and Mark followed closely behind her, keeping their senses sharp as they listen for Dark.

* * *

 

"Dark wouldn't be in my good memories would he?"

"Maybe, he jus' seems to follow ye wherever ye go."

Mark nodded as they continued down the hallway, brown eyes sparkling in wonder as they roamed over old memories.

"God...I forgot half of these existed..."

"And that's why they're stored here. In case you ever need them."

"Is everyone's memory like this?"

"Yes. Well, some are a bit more...destroyed than others but, for the most part yes." She smiled, and it quickly turned into a smirk as she heard footsteps. "Someone's come out to play..."

Mark gripped Jack's hand tightly, terrified of what would happen if Dark took him again. Jack felt equally terrified after seeing an entity that reminded him of Dark in his own mind, so he pulled Mark in close.

"C'mon Dark...don't you want to see me? After all this time, I'm sure you've missed me." X teased, and she didn't falter as she heard a rumbling chuckle as Dark appeared in front of her.

_"Fancy meeting you here, gorgeous. Never thought I'd see you in these ruins again."_

"I could say the same to you. Where's your master, puppet?" She spat, and Dark's eyes twinkled with anger.

_"Nobody controls me."_

"Bet you wouldn't say that to his face, would you?"

Dark rolled his eyes and looked behind her with a smirk, spotting Jack and Mark not all high and mighty this time.

 _"There he is...the man of the hour!"_ Dark laughed and made a move to go towards them, but stopped when he felt a slender hand on his chest.

"You're just like every other demon he created. Big and stupid." She frowned, pushing him back against the wall with her palm.

_"Someone's gotten stronger...shame you're an **experiment** gone wrong. We could've **used** you."_

"I think he's used me plenty already." She spat as Dark shoved her away, into the wall opposite them as he smiled close to her.

 _"Mmm, I didn't take you for the forceful type."_ Dark laughed, breathing heavily onto X's face as she rolls her eyes and punches him.

"Same to you." She smirks as he touches his face, growling.

_"You're a real pain in my ass, y'know that? Here I was, leaving you out of it and taking what was mine and you ~~ **COME AND RUIN IT!**~~ "_

"You two are doing nothing but hurting people! Look at you, Dark, you're just a fucking monster like him."

" _He promised he would let me in! He told me tons of times he'd never let me go away then he pushed me to the recesses of his mind. Thrown away with all this ~~ **OLD MEMORIES!**~~ "_ Dark fumed, pushing her against a shelf of memories and holding her throat. _"Now, there's nothing that you or he can do to stop me."_

"You leave her alone!" Jack screamed, and Dark's attention snapped to him with red eyes.

_"Oh. Now the pretty boy wants to speak? You're worth less to me than the host of this shitty show. Tell me when Anti comes out to play."_

"What? Who the fuck is Anti??"

Dark chuckled at him, then rolled his eyes. _"One day you'll see...you're just as fucked up as he is. You two belong together."_

There was a sickening snap as X used all her force to break Dark's wrist, causing him to scream in pain. _"You little ~~ **BITCH**~~!"_

"Run! Mark, Jack, run! I will catch up with you before you exit, just run and do not stop!"

Jack grabbed Mark's hand and ran forward as X fought off Dark. As he was busy landing punches on her, she pulled her switchblade out of her back pocket, made of solid gold, and stabbed it into his heart with a smile as he let out a scream.

"I told you I'd get you back, Dark." She said, kneeling down as he chuckled, blood spilling from his mouth. "I'm not losing to you again, asshole. Say hi to Tetra for me." She finished as he fell backwards on the ground, grabbing her dagger and walking towards the exit.

_One down. One to go._


	12. Heathens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark finally gets his memory back, and X gives them some awkward news.

They awaited X patiently, eyes widening as she returned with black spots covering her face and hands.

"Did...did you kill him?" Mark whispered, and she gave him a small smile and nod. He exhaled, letting go of Jack's hand to run up to her and hug her. " _Thank you.._."

"You two are very affectionate. I am not used to it." She exhaled, hugging him back as she looked at Jack with a smile. "We need to move forward. I'm sure he will inform Tetra and Anti of my misdeeds, and Geoul will know immediately. He's probably already fuming." She rolled her eyes as she let Mark go.

"Anti...is that what I saw earlier when Geoul was fuckin' with my mind?"

"It's likely. He used everyone's bad memories to form a demon to feed off of them, taking them over. Mine was named Tetra. Well...I was Tetra. Until we separated and I got trapped here."

She waved off the memory, pointing forward as she walked ahead of them.

"How come I don't have a memory of Anti though?" Jack persisted, and X huffed.

"I don't know, Jack. I told you, your memories are affected just like Mark's because your memories are synced."

"What does that _mean_? People keep saying this but noone is explaining it."

" _Soulmates_." She said as she sighed, turning towards them quickly. "It means you are soulmates."

"But...we're both straight?"

"So?"

"We can't be together." Jack finished and X rolled her eyes.

"You don't _have_ to be, you're just _meant_ to be. That's why I could speak to you since I couldn't reach Mark. You're bonded."

"Platonically though."

"Yes. I get it. You're straight. I'm only answering the question you asked."

"Sorry." Mark blushed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh! Before I forget," X said, pulling a memory core from her bag and handing it to Mark, "you need to break this."

"Now?"

"I mean...you came here to get this memory back right? I'm like...a side quest."

Mark shrugged and raised both arms up, throwing the glass orb to the ground and wincing at the shattering. "Done."

Jack and X laughed as they continued walking towards a crack in Mark's memories, assumingly the end of his memory realm.

"Is this the end of my memories?"

"Yes. Entering this crack will take us to what we call the Stutter...a place in which multiple memories collide and are filtered and sorted. Sometimes they get caught here for awhile, so we need to be careful. "

"This place is confusing."

"Well." X shrugged, walking through the cracked glass easily. Jack and Mark followed her nervously, feeling a calm breeze as the crossed over. Their eyes opened as they saw the large white space, filled with mirrors and tubes, each with a name or label above it. Some worlds appeared as dystopias, while others appeared utopias, and they were amazed.

"What makes some of those worlds...destroyed like that?"

"That's what happens when the fracture process completes...the good psyche is lost, and the bad one...is released." X said, her footsteps moving faster into the whiteness. Mark and Jack followed, both wondering what would have happened to them if Dark had taken over.

 


	13. Memories Crannies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack finally get to go home.

"Through here is Geoul's quarters. Are you two sure you still want to help me?" X asks, brushing her hair to the side to reveal her other purple iris. "I will not force you to do anything."

"Ye helped us alot...the best we could do is help ye..." Jack said, and she nodded. They walked deeper into the whiteness, approaching a large wooden door. She touched the door, then jumped back with a gasp.

" _Jade_." She spoke, and Mark looked at her curiously.

"What? What happened?"

She frowned, a tear rolling down her face as she turns back towards them.

"My real name...my birth name...is Jade."

"So Tetra, that's the name of your demon?"

X nodded, growling as she pushes past the door, her memories flooding through her as she rushes forward. "Geoul! You fucking traitor!"

Mark and Jack follow her, utterly confused by her change in attitude as they watch her shed her cape, revealing a plain black v-neck and olive green skinny jeans tucked into black boots. Her hair flowed behind her as she burst through another door, fingers glowing purple as the wood creaks and breaks.

"What's happening???" Mark asks, but he got no response. Jack shrugged and continued forward until X stopped in front of the door and twisted the knob, coming face to face with Geoul.

"My my, so happy to see you face to face again my love." He smiled as she glowed purple with anger and envy.

"Fuck you. Why did you drag them into this. You're a _monster_."

"I can do what I please, X. Or, did you finally remember your name?" He smirked, and she pushed him forward, holding her blade against his throat. " _Feisty_ today are we? Working up courage after 20 years?"

" _Shut up_! Let them go."

"I'm not stopping them. Why did you bring them here anyways? This is between you and I now."

"Because I didn't know you had gotten this fucking out of **_control_**." X said, pressing the blade close enough of to draw a thick liquid out of neck. Mark gagged, but Jack held him close as X looked at the room around them, wind blowing objects around with their fury. "Sky...this has to stop..."

Upon hearing his given name, he paused, objects clattering to the ground as his eyes softened to her. Jack and Mark stood behind them, watching their interaction, intrigued but terrified.

"I can't...you _**left me**_ Jade..."

"I...you left me first."

She backed away from him, dropping her blade as he held his head, sighing.

"I...I'm sorry. This needed to be done." He said, sternly but sadly, and X shook her head.

"Not like this...you're a _terror_ Geoul...look what you've done." She breathed, and he finally looked up at Mark and Jack. They saw his eyes flickering, glow to dim, as he glanced around him.

"Leave." He spoke, and X stayed, unmoved.

"Not again..."

"Them. Show them out. Leave." He said, and she turned towards them, stalking to them slowly.

"Thank you so much for helping me...I...I think I can handle him from here?"

"What if ye can't?"

"Then...that's my own fault. You two have done great. His psyche should be fine." She smiled, and Mark frowned.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, knowing the double meaning to his words and pulling them both into a hug as her soft skin grazed their necks. "Always. Go home Mark and Jack. You two deserve it."

They hugged her tight, sniffling as they heard footsteps approaching them. They looked up to see Geoul, or rather, Sky, smiling at them softly. They let her go, turning back to the whiteness to go back home.


	14. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't the same.

"Are you sure she'll be okay?" Mark whispered as they approached the glassy crack in the world, Jack just sighed.

"Guess we'll just haveta trust her."

Mark nodded silently, chuckling softly. "Soulmates, huh?"

Jack smirked, taking his hand as they stepped back through the Stutter. "Shut up."

* * *

 

As they returned to the other side, they expected to be back in Mark's memories, but found themselves back in the spare room, surrounded by blackened mirrors. Jack rubbed his eyes softly as Mark ran his hand across a mirror, discovering they were covered in soot from the fires.

"That...was something I never wanna do again."

"Yer tellin' me. I need fuckin' food." Jack huffed, setting his bag to the ground.

"You need a shower. And so do I." Mark remarked, and Jack sniffed himself, scrunching his nose.

"Ye win this time." He smiled, and he and Mark looked at each other as Jack made a break for it to their bathroom.

* * *

 

After a couple long showers and fresh clothes, they were sitting at the dining room table, eating burgers while they watched their phones ping as tons of texts came in from friends and family. Mostly Felix for Jack.

"I should probably call him later."

"Yeah. Probably. So...does this mean that you're still leaving?"

Jack sighed and nodded yes, blue eyes looking up from under long lashes. "I haveta. I mean...I already paid fer school Mark..."

"I know." Mark said, choosing to focus on his food instead of Jack as he broke down to a whisper. "I know. Thanks at least. For helping me."

"I'm always here fer ye, Mark. In person or on camera...M'here."

Mark hiccuped, fighting back tears as the realization hit him Jack was _really_  leaving. He'd be with Felix, not Mark. And that killed Mark inside.

"I'm not very hungry anymore...I think I'm gonna take a nap."

"Mark, y-"

"Jack. It's okay. I'm happy for you. Seriously, okay? I just...need some time. I love you." He gave him a sad smile though his tears betrayed him, then he turned away, sighing as he heard an _'i love you too.'_

* * *

 

He sat in his room, sniffling as he looked through photos of he and Jack over the years, and he could honestly see how they could be soulmates. But Mark didn't feel _romantic_ attraction towards Jack. At least, not that he _knows_ of. He sighs as he closes his phone, connects his charger and lays back. The thought of being so far away from his best friend killed him inside...and he really wished they had never gotten that memory back.

* * *

  
Meanwhile Jack was still at the dining room table, his thumb hovering over Felix's contact on Skype as he thought through things over the past two days. He could honestly see how he and Mark could be soulmates, but Jack didn't feel any _romantic_ attraction to Mark. At least, not that he _knows_ of. He huffed as he pressed the call button, faking a smile as Felix answered him. He was happy to be leaving, this was his _dream_ college, but the thought of being so far away from his best friend killed him inside, and he really wished he had never made this choice in the first place.


	15. Parting Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finally moves away.

"Well...that's the last of the little stuff I guess." Jack says, eyes roaming the room that used to be his. _Used to be_. His heart lurches at that. He hears the door behind him open slowly, hearing familiar footsteps behind him.

"Oh. You're done already. I was...gonna help." Mark whispered, and he shrugged and turned on his heels to leave Jack to his devices.

"Mark, wait. I gotta...we _need_ to talk this out. It's been 3 weeks since it all happened and yeh've barely spoken to me."

"What do you want me to say, Jack?"

" _Anything_. God, Mark ye won't even _look_ at me and it's tearin' me apart. _Please_. How can I fix this?"

" _Don't go_." Mark whispered, saying it as if it was an obvious choice. Which, it kind of was. He looked up at Jack, the familiar blue he's come to know and love glossy with sadness and despair. "Don't leave."

Jack sighed again, stepping up to Mark with his suitcase behind him. "I wish I could do that."

Mark laughed in response, tears falling from his eyes violently as he clutched onto Jack. "W-what am I supposed to _do_ Jack?..."

Jack hugged him back, sniffling quietly as he made circles with his hands. "I'll be back to visit durin' breaks. Ye can get Tyler to move in with ye so ye won't be lonely? I can Skype you when I'm not out with Felix or in class or at work. Just...Mark, be _okay_." Jack sighs against him, wanting nothing more than to console him.

"I guess...I guess that works...I just... _god_ ,Jack..."

"I know Mark, I know." He replied, holding him close for a little longer. "Are ye ready to go?"

Mark nodded softly, letting go and pulling his car keys out of his pockets. As they packed the car, he stayed quiet, despite Jack's efforts to talk to him. He didn't trust his own voice right now, he knew it would say some pretty unwarranted things.

* * *

They arrived to the airport in record time, and they now had 10 minutes to spare before Jack actually had to leave. They sat there, nervously fidgeting next to each other, suffocating in the air filled with unsaid words and apologies. Too soon for their liking, Jack's plane was called, and he stood up with a sad smile, carryon lifted onto his shoulder.

"I'll miss ye."

"I'll miss you too..." Mark mumbled, and Jack huffed angrily.

"Mark, this is the last time we will see each other for awhile! Do ye really wanna spend-" Jack began, but was cut off by a chaste, sweet kiss on his lips. There was no spark, no undying need for touch, but there was the same longing feeling that had always been there between them, the love of loyalty. When they broke, Jack's flight was called again and tears filled his eyes with the reality of the situation.

"I don't wanna go..." He whined, and Mark gave him a smile, kissing his forehead this time.

"I know. But you have to." He replied, and they hugged one more time with Jack kissing his cheek before he headed towards his terminal.

"I'll call ye as soon as I'm settled! I love you!" Jack yelled, and Mark laughed and waved after him.

"Of course you will!" He called out, and then he turned around with a small voice. "I love you too..."

He started walking out when a little girl pulled his pantsleg, looking up at him with big, purple eyes. He kneeled down with a sad smile, wondering what she needed. She handed him a small sheet of paper with a blush, then ran away. He frowned a bit, then unfolded the paper, reading the gorgeous red handwriting.

_I know this may seem like the end of things, but there is so much more to come. He will not be gone forever, Mark. You will see him again, your bond is too strong to break. Remember what I said: you don't have to be together, but you were meant to be. Romantically or not. Take care of yourself._

_-X_

Mark gave an inhale as he searched for the little girl, turning back and forth to at least find the adult she had come with. She seemed to have just disappeared, so he walked out to his car, note in hand as he breathed in the drivers seat. He looked over the note again, his heart filling with warmth he hasn't felt in a month. He had been so caught up in missing Jack, he neglected to remember he was _still there_. To Mark, he always _would_ be there, in person or on camera. He was his best friend, and _noone_ could take that away from him. Just as he pulled off, he thought about the little girl again, and a smile broke onto his face.

He had forgotten one detail about X: her big, purple eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this! My newest fanfic, Things That Matter, has three chapters up right now! Give it a read if you like cute gay couples and their overexcitable children!


End file.
